


Sora gets killed by math

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: Ah shit, here we go again





	Sora gets killed by math

Sora looked at his table where a huge as monster appeared. "What the fuck is that" he said. He had never been good at math.

When he was 5 years old he knew something wasn't right with him. The other kids can do this strange thing known as "counting" while he can't.

He found out that the reason he can't do this task is because he's is the chosen one. He was a savior for teenagers around the world. Destined to slay the evil abomination known as mathemathics.

Now this _could _be cool if he can acctually _kill _math. It's been nearly 25 years. He had a job and a husband now and math still hadn't showed up.

Maybe it's a coward? 

Nonetheless, math never appearing ruined his school life. Everyone kept making fun of him for his inability to do such a simple task as counting.

This problem grew bigger as he got older when counting was very needed in shit like geometry or quadratic functions (whatever the fuck _that _means). He felt sad for not being able to do what the others can.

He never had much friends due to people always making fun of him. His only friends are Riku, his now husband and Kairi. Though Kairi left when he was 17 to go study abroad.

He hasn't heard about her since then.

They were always supportive of him.

"Everyone has their own flaws"

"At least you're great at sports!"

"Your math grades won't matter much in your future"

They, and his family, always say this. It got kind of old for him. Feels repetitive.

His brother and his friend always told him to prepare for what's comming. To always train hard daily. He never knew when math will decide to show itself.

He considered it a while ago but it's kind of... pointless. Now that he thinks of anyway. There's no way math will show up. He's just been told that to make him feel special.

Oh how he wished he was right.

Today started as a normal day. He woke up. Went to work. Got home. Riku went to work. He tried to make food and failed. Ended up eating ramen. Watched some shitty soap operas on TV.

Until he heard something comming from Riku's work room and then all the sudden, _it _showed up.

Fear grows in his eyes. Vanitas and Roxas were right. He should've prepared. 

Maybe he should just let it kill him. Face the actions of your consequences right? But... then what about Riku? Or Kairi? He couldn't forget all their support. All the affection they gave him. Sure he barely see or hear about Kairi anymore but what if she came back again? How would she react if she finds out he's dead?

What about his family?

And what about all those teenagers rooting for him? He can't let them expirience what he's been true. He _won't. _No one deserves to suffer through the 8th circle of hell known as mathemathics. 

Every day, ten out of ten teenagers commit crime like stealing and tax fraud from the stress of math. 

He shook his head. He can't give up now! People need him.

He summoned his keyblade and is shocked to see it transformed into something he doesn't quite recognize.

What is it? It looked like something. But it also looked like nothing at the same time.

_Of course!_

It's stupidity! How can he forget. The weapon teenagers had to carry as a burden. As if they were a slave to math. He will make sure to set them free.

Behind him appeared a giant sheet full of math equations. It was those papers people like him use. In order to get good grades at math, one must cheat. 

The creator of abomination looked terrified. Sora smiled triumphantly. 

He slashed the creature down.

"No!" It said.

He thought he had won. He really did.

Seems like he'll never learn to be cautious. The creature's hand caught his knee just as he was about to leave.

And then it ate him.


End file.
